


Under the Christmas Tree

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, M/M, Next Gen, friend-cuddling, mentions of M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break at Malfoy Manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, mentions of m/m relationship, friend-cuddling  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The Christmas tree at Malfoy Manor was huge. Nearly 20 feet tall and covered in beautiful fairies carrying tiny candles. The lights flickered and moved as the fairies flitted from branch to branch. The family room at the Manor was dark, expect for the lights on the Christmas tree. Two sixth year Gryffindors could be found lying on the floor under the lowest branches, looking up and watching the fairies move about.

“So how did your boyfriend,” Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy said this last word as if it were particularly nasty, “like his gift?”

Albus Severus Potter smiled. “Lucien?” He paused. “He loved it.” Scorpius frowned but didn’t say anything more.

They lay together in silence, the lengths of their sides touching. It was a peaceful night at the manor and both boys enjoyed the silence. Earlier that day the house had been full of not only Scorpius’s family but all of Albus’s extended family as well. It had been a mad house. 

Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed. Albus looked over at his best friend and chuckled quietly. Scorpius turned his head and glares at the brunette, “What?”

“You were falling asleep,” Albus stated.

“It’s after one am. I’m tired,” the blond told him, turning his head back and closing his eyes again.

After a few more minutes of silence Albus shifted so that he could lay his head on his best friend’s chest. Scorpius put an arm around the other teenager and smiled, almost asleep. Albus sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep. Scorpius breathed in the unique smell that was all Albus and followed the other Gryffindor into dreamland.


End file.
